Turok vs The Creeper
by kagomeslilboy
Summary: Turok has to stop The Creeper, but can he?(Complete)
1. The Awakening

The Awakening

(Turok awoke from the sound of his alarm clock.)

"I feel like my world is turned upside down."

"I need a shower." Turok told himself aiking pain from a rough night.

30 miles away

(The Creeper opened one eye as he began to see the sun rise. Not knowing what he'd expect next. He wouldn't care the next person he saw he would eat.)

"Dum, du, dum, dum, dum!" sang a little boy to himself as he entered the house of pain.

(The creeper hadn't eaten in 23 years so he'd be really hungry. He sprung forward and grabbed the boy's legs. As he struggled he spotted a pitchfork. As he reached the creeper reeled him into some hay.)

"Ahhhh".... in a blood curtiling scream.

(Just then he stopped struggling apparently he was dead. As the creeper began to feast he stared at the boy and plucked out his eyes out.) (Once done with the boy he spread his wings and flew away.)

(Turok was on his roof with his knife and sharpened it. With the music blasting he removed his shirt and read what he inscribed on his chest.) (The one shall never die faces his greatest obstacle in 1 week.)


	2. 1 week later

1 week later

(The creeper threw the boy's body in the trunk of the car and drove north.) (As Turok told himself that it was up to him to defeat Armageddon he thought about who he'd have to kill this time.) (Creeper was about half way to Turok's house when he picked up a hitch hiker.)

"Hey man do you know the... ahhh!" in a way you can here it half a mile away.

6 days later...

(Turok had gone to the rooftop of the bank to find out who he'd face next.) (Creeper was about to punch a whole in Turok's head.) (Turok ducked out of the way.)

"You're one ugly sack of SHIT!" yelled Turok as he started to fire his uzi uzis.

(Creeper jumped off the building to the lit up street of New York City.)

"Bastard!" Turok yelled as he flipped the creeper off on his way down.


	3. The Flames Of Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Turok or the Creeper. I only own my characters and the plot.

Chapter 3

The Flames of Hell

Turok got off the rooftops and began to hunt the Creeper. The Creeper was looking for food as he needed more in his body. Just his luck he say a bank getting robbed. The Creeper flew down and cut off one of the guys heads and ate his nose. Turok had to find the Creeper before the Creeper found him. Turok was three miles away from the nearest town, so he had to hijack somebody's car. He sees a beat up 1990 Mitsubishi, and it seemed like the best thing to grab.

He didn't think the Creeper could get far, but he was wrong. The Creeper had worked its way to a gas station and Turok had to listen closely before entering the station. Readying his guns, he heard someone scream above him. Running up the fire escape he saw a body being torn apart. As he turned around the Creeper jolted toward him. Turok jumped, spun around several times before landing on the Creeper. He stabbed him, he noticed it wasn't working, he started emptying his clips in the Creepers head. Blood oozing out of his skull, and going all over Turoks shirt. The Creeper stopped and Turok flew over his head. The Creeper flew towards the gas pumps. Turok was running and fireing and every shot was tearing the flesh of the Creeper. One of the bullets happened to miss the Creeper and hit the gas pumps. As a result of this, one of the Creepers wings was torn off. Limping towards a corn field, the Creeper escaped the line of fire. Right then he sucked up the pain and flew off.

"Fucker, get your ass back here!" yelled Turok as the Creeper flew away.

TBC.......


	4. Who Are You

Chapter 4:

Who Are You

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 3

Turok got back into his car and drove into the cornfield. The corn smashing against his hood that it was really hard to see. He got back on the road and stared into another pair of eyes. He hit the brakes so hard he started to sweat. The car spun and he had to ditch. The woman walked over to him.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked with a lack of sympathy.

"Next time watch yourself klutz."

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to find a guy named Turok. Do you know where I can find him?

"I don't need your help or anyone else's."

She looked in surprise as she would never have guessed that that was Turok.

"I'm Marie. Pleased to meet you I think."

She then explained why she was sent.

"This is ridiculous, he said laughing, you don't know how to kill the Creeper do you?

"Well no but...."

"I see." Turok interrupted.

"I think I found a new working partner," he said as he put out his hand.

"Okay I guess I'll give you a chance." She answered as she shook his hand.

They waited a couple days before looking again. They knew they needed a plan. As the days passed they started to learn more about each other. The days finally ended and they went for the Creeper.

"So Marie, how about when this is over we go out sometime?" he asked.

"I'd love to." She said kissing him on the cheek .

"I just have one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"MOVE!"

Turok jumped to the right as he saw Marie being attacked.

"NO!!!!!!!! Get off her ASS FACE!" he demanded firing his mag 60 as well.

The Creeper then flew off.

"Marie?....Marie! he yelled with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Tu....Turok?" she asked as her words became unclear.

"What is it Marie?"

"Please kill him," she said and then died. He held her in his arms and cried in her chest. The Creeper's claw marks were all over her face. Then the Creeper returned.

"You... You killed her you Fucking Bastard!" he yelled as he ran towards him, guns blazing.

As the Creeper flew off Turok knew things were about to get hard as he needed to keep him out until sunrise.


	5. In Dying Hands

Chapter: 5

In Dying Hands

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 3

The moon shined brightly on the blue sky. The Creeper's wings were moving with the wind. Turok took one last look at Marie and drove off.

"Yes...I will kill him Marie," Turok said to himself.

The cool air went through Turok's hair and onto his face. The Creeper wouldn't be caught off guard so easily. Turok had to try his best, or the whole world would be at stake. He thought of how to keep him in one place where the sun would shine on him.

"I've got it!" he yelled.

Turok went to a nearby barn to grab a pitchfork and saw. He didn't hesitate one bit while working. The first thing to do was to use the saw to cut off the four tines and load them into a sawed off shotgun. The second was to sharpen the razor wind so he could easily weaken him. The third was to make sure he had enough ammo. The fourth he needed to sharpen the war blade. The fifth and final step was to get the bait to lure out the Creeper. This would not be an easy task, but he had to complete it or the world would perish for another 23 years.

In a few hours he was at the house of pain. Looked just the way it had sounded. He put out the bait and the Creeper came instantly. Turok threw the razor wind tearing the flesh of the Creeper and taking out both wings.

The Creeper's blood squirted out onto the cement and Turok ran at him. The war blade sharper than ever, hit the Creeper's flesh and bled instantly. The Creeper moaned in pain as he tried to escape, but Turok kept firing the grenades. Each missed except one. the Creeper was not intimidated by this. He also had tricks up his sleeve.

Turok knew in about 30 minutes the sun would come up. He knew he had to act fast enough to get to his car and get the stuff ready.

"C'mon you ugly son of a..."

The Creeper flew instantly at Turok. He flipped backward onto his car. 10 minutes left. Plenty of time to get back on the roof.

Back on top the roof the Creeper turned around. Unsuspectingly Turok didn't notice the axe in Creeper's hand.

"Eat this Fuck face!" Turok yelled pulling the trigger.

The Creeper threw the axe which tore the side of Turok.

"Ahh!" Turok yelled as the tine hit the Creeper's stomach which flew back on impact.

He was stuck to the chimney of the House Of Pain. He struggled to get loose, but didn't get anywhere. Turok's hand hit the ground and pinned the Creeper's left hand to the chimney. Turok fired again and it hit the right hand this time. The creeper couldn't go anywhere and he only had 5 minutes.

TBC........


	6. The End Of One

Chapter 6:

The End Of One

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 3

The Creeper tried to move, but couldn't. Turok's eyes grew in victory.

"4 words, Turok whispered into the ear of the Creeper, See you in Hell!"

The Creeper struggled hard enough to get hi right arm free pulling Turok back into the tine.

"Ahh! Shit!" he yelled as his body muscles grew tired and him hitting the ground.

The blood surrounded his body and Turok couldn't move. Finally the Creeper got free and picked Turok up by his throat. In a way Turok could understand, the Creeper began to talk.

"IIIII....wwwiiinnn."

Turok gathered all of his strength to kick the Creeper in the face. Once free he pulled out the war blade ran towards him and impaled him sticking him to the chimney. Again the Creeper struggled but this time he didn't get anywhere unlike last time.

"This is where you die!" Turok yelled as the sun came up.

The Creeper's body was disintegrating. Then the Creeper knew it was the 23rd day.


	7. The Other's Victory

Chapter 7:

The Other's Victory

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 3

Turok smiled in victory and collapsed to the roof top tiles, dead.

3 days later...

a preacher tells about how great a man named Turok, it was hard considering that he never met him. On a tombstone next to his girlfriend it says: Turok protector of earth and defender of the good, and beloved warrior with a pure clean heart and soul.

2 years later...

Lightning strikes just past a tombstone in the New York cemetery. The ground begins to shake. The corpse of Turok begins to rise.

"I, am Turok!"

The End

Thanks for the Reviews


End file.
